Im not who you think I am
by GoreFuck
Summary: What naruto homeless! No yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto and all the other characters. For now at least I don't own them……… (lol)

**Hi people its me once again…..as I was posting a new chapter to uchiha Alexa I decided that I was going to read all my other stories….and so as I read this one I saw all the grammar mistakes I mean there were also some parts that were written so badly that I, the writer of the story, didn't understand……yes I know its kind of sad but hey……I was young when I wrote this…..so anyways I have decided to re-do the whole thing…..I mean the plot is the same cause I don't think I will change it that much, but I am going to edit it and add a couple of things…..since if I remember correctly there were some people who complained on grammar issues…… So enjoy the newly made chapter……**



**- lettingo**

Seeing people always having a place to go at night, a place where there's a bed and a warm fire, a place that there's always someone that's glad to see that your home really pissed me off.

I'm tiered of people going home at night with a smile on their faces, when I sleep in the cold, alone and with only hatred in my heart.

I hate them all for this since this is all their fault. They were the ones that shunned me thinking that I was the demon that killed many of there loved ones.

But I'm not that demon, so they should be happy and they should think of me as a hero, because if it weren't for me they would have all died by the paws of kyuubi.

And if it weren't me that had the kyuubi was sealed inside, would they treat that person as the treat me now? I bet they would. And because of that they disgust me.

I thought that by becoming a ninja the pain and anger in my heart would go away. So as planned I graduated the academy and became a ninja. But that's where everything went wrong.

I thought that I would feel better. But instead I feel as I feel before, maybe even worse. Because I was placed in a team where everyhone had a place to go to at night and sleep at.

And I, naturaly, remained alone with more anger filling me every day.

Every day I endure seeing not only the filthy villagers go home with a smile on there faces but also my team members.

This, for me, is too much to endure.

I hate them all….and I hope that one day I will be able to get my revenge.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and Im a homeless person, I live of of garbage, and I sleep on tree or on benches. I don't hope for much. And I don't ask my self a lot. Except for one thing.

Will I make it to tomorrow?

**Hi people its me again… Ok I have redone the whole chapter…Maybe it didn't come out as good as I thought cause I lot the original so I couldn't compare it and at a certain point I didn't know what to write so I babled…But I think that you all already noticed that…**

**Anyways I hope that you like this one better then the other… And also that it satisfying. Anyways now I hate to go so I wont be able to write a lot like I always do. **

**So please review this and give me some new idead cause im running out.**

**jane….**

**lettingo**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo my lucky readers Im so sorry in like forever I haven't been adding and you know what from now on Ill pay more attention to the story its just that recently like a month ago my mom died of stomach tumor so here is the story corrected and the next chapters will be up very soon!

Chapter 1:

It was a December evening and the sky was grey. Everyone today knew that it was going to rain and so did Naruto. Team 7 had just finished there cat retreating mission and everyone was heading home even Naruto, or that's what everyone thought.

After about 10 minutes of walking to nowhere is specific he stopped and grabbed his head painfully. The hatred was coming back, the sadness was coming back and he couldn't take it anymore.

Everyday the same thing happened, he hated them all and he knew that he would never stop hating them for what they did to him, for making him watch them go happily home to a warm place where he was certain there was someone waiting for them when he was homeless, lonely, and broken inside.

A tear ran down his face falling then on the floor. He was tired of everyday dealing with the same pain over and over again. He hated even the people with in his own team because they all had a warm place to go to even thought not all of them had a person to go to every night the still had a shelter hence he didn't.

He then felt the rain start to pour hard on his ripped up clothes. Kakashi and Iruka always asked why he wouldn't go and buy a new pair of clothes but he would always try and dodge the question. No one knew of his living condition and he wanted to keep it like that or else it would just cause trouble.

Naruto quickly found a garbage full of scraps of food so he practically ran over to it not sensing that Sasuke was also coming down that street. 'YES' he screamed to himself he had found a big piece of chicken. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth quickly chewing and swallowing it and then going back to digging in the garbage.

"Naruto what are you doing digging in the garbage?" asked a very confused Sasuke holding a grocery bag in one hand and his umbrella on the other hand.

Naruto froze in his spot.

"I asked you something naruto and I would like it if you would answer me!" Sasuke said to naruto with a very stern voice.

Naruto started to raise his head slowly and turned to Sasuke.

"Umm well I bought a piece I of chicken and by mistake it fell in the garbage and so I went to retrieve it and then I got hungry so I ate it" naruto lied but he knew that Sasuke was to smart to even fall for a lie that badly done.

Sasuke knew that that was a lie but since it was raining and he was tiered he just forgot about it.

"Ok what ever dobe just go home and go to bed just like every other human being in the world" Sasuke said to naruto and he walked away into the rain, into the darkness if the street.

Narutos blood started to boil again.

Another person he knew always had a place to feel safe and that person had just told him to go home and to go to sleep hence he didn't have a place to go to at night. It was like everyone knew that naruto was homeless and just kept rubbing it in his face making him feel worse and worse.

He quickly found a good tree to sleep under and took out a ripped up piece of cloth that he had found at least 5 years ago and covered himself crying himself to sleep.

sorry that this is short just like the first but her its late and im tierd

sasukeandkibalover

Sasukeandkibalover

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Learn How To Sleep Less**

How to stop oversleeping, wake up

Easily and become more Sleep

Research Cant Sleep

Everything you need to know.

_SleepDisorders. Night Sleep Premium_

End Insomnia. Enjoy Deeper Sleep.

Wake Up Refreshed. Safe. Natural

__


	3. Chapter 3

Yo this is the second chapter did you know how many times I had to reread the other chapter to correct it and get a better idea! God I hate checking for mistakes but since some people were asking me if I was ever going to add again I did it for them! So enjoy the next chapter and review please I need it for ideas and to see if my writing has gotten better sayonara!!!!

Chapter 2:

It was early in the morning when naruto woke up falling to the floor from the tree. It was 6 n the morning to be exact for the sun was starting to come out. That day was a shiny day and everything was alive and well except for Naruto. He had huge bags under his eyes that were black as night and his hair was less shiny and he was totally tierd ( you could tell by the way he acted).

"Hungry" he said walking up to the garbage can he used yesterday. He found one piece of candy and a half eaten fish. He took them quickly and ate them as he started his way to the training field where he was to meet his sensei and team.

He had finally gotten there where he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had already gotten there but he didn't care he just didn't care of anything anymore and he didn't know why but he felt good so he had decided that he was going to stay that way no matter what.

"Oh my god Naruto are you that stupid to even forget to sleep last night."Sakura said with a snarl at Naruto.

"I don't care" was all naruto said towards the very rude comment.

"Oh so now you finally stay quiet! Thank you god for this blessing!" Sakura said as she had her hands up in the shy like people do at church.

"For gods sakes Sakura your worse then Naruto so shut up for once" Sasuke said finally shutting Sakura up in an instant.

'Whats wrong with naruto! I mean I know he went home last night I mean I told him to so he went and what did he do there did he train! God is he that stupid that he will ever beat me' Sasuke thought to himself in his mind.

"I don't care what you say Sasuke and let me tell you that if you need to say something regarding me how about you just tell it to me in my face huh?" Naruto said turning away.

After an hour of waiting narutos bags disappeared but the rings around his eyes remained he looked very I mean very creepy in them. Anyways as I was saying after an hour of waiting kakashi finally showed up.

"Ok I see you are all on time very good that shows that as ninjas you understand you duties." Kakashi said as he dug his nose more in his evil porno book blushing every now and then.

"Naruto I would like it that when I speak you are turned around looking at me" kakashi said not knowing what he had just said. Naruto though as instructed turned around and looked up at kakashi sensei.

Kakashi quickly looked up the book at naruto to see if his student had done as he was instructed.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Kakashi screamed as he saw the black rings around narutos eyes.

"What is there something wrong kakashi-san" Naruto said with out any emotion showing in his face.

"Naruto you know what how about you go home and sleep for a while…… like 2 days yeah that should do it and umm buy some new clothes these look like if your some homeless kid and hello if you were I would have noticed I mean, you would have rings around your eyes you would eat out of garbage cans and you would totally not have a hou-" kakashi said without being able to finish for Naruto had run away.

"Naruto you come back here before Ill make those rings around your eyes permanent" Sakura screamed at nothing and seeing that Naruto didn't come back Sasuke and kakashi got a little worried.

"Was it something I said" Kakashi asked the rest of the team.

"Il go look around my house for I think I saw him run that way" Sasuke said as ran towards the compound quickly hoping that naruto was not going to do something stupid.

After a while of running he quickly got to the compound and started the search for naruto.

"Naruto where are you?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, but got no answer. He just kept on looking around for about an hour and then he found him, he wasn't in the Uchiha compound he was in front of the monument with the names of the people that died in action were written.

"Its all my fault!" naruto started to say with out knowing that Sasuke was there and listening to him.

"Its all his fault, its his fault that the villagers hate me and that Im homeless." He continued to say as he was taking punches at his stomach.

"Its all this damn demons fault and I cant do anything about it!" he finished saying as he fell unconscious on the floor. That's worried Sasuke a lot for one he didn't know what naruto was talking about and 2 cause he had just fallen unconscious to the floor. So Sasuke quickly went over there and picked him up taking him to his house understanding better what and why naruto was digging in the garbage for.

'He's homeless and he didn't tell anyone for he didn't want there pity. And I thought I had it bad. What a dobe for not telling anyone I mean he's going to kill himself like this is if he keeps on doing this to himself.' Sasuke thought to himself as he ran back home so he would take care if him and maybe if he was lucky make to hokage make naruto stay with him.

Once he reached his house he went straight for the bed and put naruto in the bed making sure that he was covered and felt his forehead.

"He has a fever why aren't I surprised?" Sasuke said.

So Sasuke went and got a wet cloth to put on Narutos head. Once he was done with that he went into the kitchen making some food for himself and naruto when he woke up.

After an hour of waiting for naruto to wake up he finally did.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked not knowing where he was.

"Your at my house" Sasuke said to naruto making naruto jump a little since Sasuke practically came out of no were but once he saw that it was Sasuke he put his head back on the pillow and relaxed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were homeless?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause they didn't need to know!" Naruto said with out showing any emotions.

"And why didn't you tell us that you hold the kyuubi" Sasuke asked. This shocked naruto for he didn't know how Sasuke got to know about the demon he held with in him.

"How …….. did……. You …….?" Naruto asked a little paralyzed.

"When you were unconscious you kept on muttering something about the kyuubi so I took a wild guess on all the clue I had gathered and fell to end up with the answer that you were the wielder of the kyuubi" Sasuke said acting like Sherlock Holmes.

Naruto looked down ashamed.

"And for that I decided that I'm going to ask the hokage if you can live with me for I think that you out of all people deserve some to live with (As I said before this isn't yaoi so don't think it)" Sasuke said as he noticed right away the quick change of expression on Narutos face.

"So you want me to live here with you because I have a demon in me and your not scared of me?" Naruto asked as a couple of tears ran down his face.

"Yes naruto I do want you to live with me and not because you have a demon in you but because you're my friend and I'm not scared of you I mean your still a dobe so there's nothing to be scared of" Sasuke said as for the first time in many many years he smiled. And with that they both cracked up laughing.

"Come on dobe I had a lot of food for us by your truly me." Sasuke said making naruto get out of bed and run to the kitchen starving. He then started cracking up again for what he had just seen naruto do as he went down stairs towards the kitchen.

Once he reached the kitchen he saw that Naruto was already there and had done the table so there were plates and all the things you needed to eat with.

"Wow Naruto I didn't know that your that hungry but you need to calm down you still have a fever" Sasuke said acting kind of fatherly.

"Fine _dad_ can we eat yet I'm starving" Naruto said acting like a 8 year old.

That made Sasuke laugh under his breath as he started serving the rice to Naruto with the rest of the food. Once he was done serving Naruto he gave him his plate full of food and noticed that Naruto was waiting for him before eating.

"Wow I didn't know that you had such good manners Naruto" Sasuke said as he put his plate down and started to eat.

At that moment Naruto started to eat but not as Sasuke would have guessed for Naruto was eating normally and politely.

Once they were done Naruto took everything back and started to wash the dishes.

"Theirs no need to wash them and you have a fever so go back to bed and I also have to go to the tea and tell them about that I found you and also go to the hokage so please stay in bed and don't wash the dishes." Sasuke said as he went towards the door also hearing naruto put everything down and go back to bed where it was warm.


End file.
